My Song, My Voice
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: I keep playing this song in the hope that he will return so I can hear those words he told me once he wanted to say so badly to me. But I ran and ended up back into this mansion, playing a song. Perhaps it is the love I hold for you Sora that is keeping me from moving forward. So I shall play this song for the last time in the hopes you'll hear my call. SoraxNamine -oneshot-


**My Song, My Voice.**

Soft sweet music plays throughout my small empty room. It is as if the music I play brings me a sense of hope that one day he'll return; with memories and all. But I made a promise and I'll keep it. I'll drift away from my pens and pencils that have brought me this guilt and let time draw a new plan for him. It's clear I am not the one he loves as my fingers press on those white and black keys once more.

I am nothing but an empty shell with no memories to call my own. Even those days I spent with him were only made possible due to my witch-like powers. His words play loudly in my mind as I watch him rest into slumber. I'll protect him even now his out of his shell with nothing but words in a little cricket's notebook to thank me. But with a journey he is on now, he would probably never catch me in time to say such words.

In this empty room stands a simple grand piano as I lift my fingers from its keys. I never showed such interest in such an object besides my drawings but after seeing the guilt I brought to him from such simple drawings, my hands were never brought to such a hobby as much. And like a wish that had came true, a simple piano appeared in another room in this empty mansion and as I drift my fingers across its wonderful appearance I couldn't help but play the music I read in books.

Sharps, flats, harmonies felt so, natural as I played for the very first time. One simple key turned into a bar of melodies and that bar became a song. That song soon became my voice and hope that someday he'll return. My mind drifts into those fake memories I replaced with his true ones. I can't help but feel a sense of sadness because they weren't true but made me and him believe they were. And so he rushes to my aid, saves me to only discover I am not the woman he loved.

But as he held my hand and we made that promise he told me he might forget me but they are never forgotten. If only he knew how happy those words made me that day. I put on a smile as I watched him sleep silently as I became his guard until he woke up, walked out from this mansion without hesitation. Now I stare out of this window. I am a fool for waiting this long for nothing.

I lift my fingers from the keys and as I stare at drawings on the wall scattered everywhere like bird seeds. They all told a tale as they stood on the wall out of order. As much as I wanted them to become mine I could not, as they were memories of his. Everything I did and drew would always relate to him. I return to the keys of the piano as my mind plays another piece.

But it did not have the same feeling whenever my mind drifts to him so I stopped.

Drifting from the musical object, wind blows pass my face making my hair dance before falling on my shoulder once more. This town, this forest, this mansion was only an illusion to keep some boy safe from knowing the truth about himself. Even he is gone and I stand and play alone in this empty mansion. A sweet melody keeps me sane but it is a curse. That melody, his words and that promise keeps me waiting here like a guard dog.

Time tells me it is time to move on, return to my other half waiting on that island as she also waits for his return. By my feet laid a drawing of my other half holding hands with her true love since she was the reason he wanted to go home so much. Toes of mine touch the image as if I was stepping on them. Guilt pours over me as I watch the wind toss and drag the old drawing somewhere into the corner of my white empty room.

Unmotivated fingers lie bare on the white and black keys as the silence haunts me. Being alone felt so painful and so instantly I feel my fingers pressing on the keys desperately in hope that my pain would melt away within the melody I played.

Closing my eyes I can see him running over to me as I rush up a flight of stairs. But my feet could not run so fast and his warm hands wrap around my wrist and I come to a halt. He speaks that he desperately needs to tell my something once everything was over. My heart panics and I slip away portraying another image of another woman he never knew and I escape with ease.

The tempo increases as my mind goes into frenzy. Millions of words exist yet my hearts screams for one. Time had now decided it was time for him to remember who I was but I am not ready to face him. An image of him portrayed in my mind sends my heart on a never-ending race. As long as my heart never forgets him I'll be fine, as long as he is happy I'll be happy playing alone in this room of white.

But every song has their ending and I cannot keep playing.

The tempo slows down as I open my eyes once again to see I've returned back into my room playing on the piano; my only companion. I reach for a melody that seems perfect for an ending but one finger presses another key, forcing me to continue on. So I wait for another chance to strike and run from this never ending dream and hope. But failure meets my request as I continue on.

Because you promised you will never lose the times we shared in that castle. The hope fuels me to go on.

The hope in me is drained out as soon those words spoke from my lips as the tempo soon fades from my ear. Nothing was played as I lift my fingers slowly from the monochrome keys. Fingertips of mine trace over them lightly as I admire that they can remain so smooth no matter how long I've played on them.

The cover is now placed over them, blocking my chance to play my song to reach to him. My need to see him is now over. My only call for help is silenced. My need is now to become strong, to forget him and face an unpredictable world without him.

Maybe then we'll meet up again and you'll be able to say those words you have been trying so hard to say.

Light footsteps echo as I slowly close the door behind me. I am greeted with a view of a huge old mansion lying in the depths of the forest in Twilight town. They echo again as I guide them down a flight of stairs. Each step proved to me that I was about to leave and face an unknown world alone. My mind is sent into confusion when faced against those giant double doors. A wall so daunting it sent fear into my mind.

How long have I been holding onto our memories that it has turned me into a coward? There was no point holding onto such a piece if you are the only one that remembers them.

And so my fingers wrap around the doorknob and turn it until a soft sound is produced, telling me the door is now unlocked. My hands shake at the thought that I was finally leaving him. But somewhere in my mind, I felt at ease.

I'll find you even if you can't remember who I am. I'll be by your side when nobody is, just like what you did. You fought for me and when the truth was forced upon you, it only gave you more reason to fight for me.

And I thank you for that...Sora.

The door is pulled towards me enough to walk myself out as I turn to close the doors behind me. Once the lock was heard I knew there was no turning back. I start my life anew, without him. My forehead is placed against the wooden surface as tears run down my face. Hands slip off the handle as soft steps were taken backwards. The view of the mansion grew in size the more I walked away from it.

Golden gates like the ones created by heaven block my way. As if it was a barrier for second thinking, making you reconsider you choice. But my mind was made up. I was leaving my past to face a future without him.

As the gates locked themselves in place a single key was placed from where I would spend my days alone. Imagination at first was soon replaced with confirmation. Somebody was playing the song I would play the most whenever I felt like reaching out for him. Though the keys were not fluent or smooth and some where played incorrectly I had no doubt it was my song.

Tears run down my face as I rush back to those golden gates as they open up for me with ease as the giant double doors already lay unlocked. Stairs were run over with ease as my feet ran down that path that led back to my room.

_Just when I was ready to let you go, you called._

I opened my door with the chance you would not be there and those sounds I heard from outside where nothing but a sign to come back, or that I had finally turned insane.

_But was it insane to be in love with you, Sora?_

And there he sat on that giant black grand piano deciding which key was which and he tried to remember what note to play next. I stood there silently with hands cupped around my mouth as tears escaped my eyes. His short spiky brown hair, his attire now in black as his key blade remained the same. He was so near yet no words could be spoken. I simply wanted to hear him play.

But my wish was postponed when our eyes met. Sapphire eyes had never looked so wonderful until now. He stands up and rushed over to me as fear overcomes me. Backtracking until my back crashes into the door as I was stuck with him. Silently he comes closer and with no words my tears are removed from my face and my hands pulled away from my mouth. He holds them tightly as heat comes over my face.

By the way his warm hands held mine; I knew this was no dream no more. He heard me, he heard my song.

"I'm sorry." Were the words that came through my ears. That warm voice I missed so much. "and thank you." Holding my hands tighter. "Namine."

My name, that strange word that I thought was part of my curse. Yet he was able to bring happiness towards it.

He runs his fingers through my shoulder length blond hair before our eyes meeting up again. "I heard your call. I thought I was mad to be the only one hearing it but once I landed here in Twilight Town I knew where it was coming from."

_I personally made that song for only you to hear as reality soon lingered over me that it was a silly imagination to rely on a simple melody to call you back to me._

"Namine." He speaks my name with such passion. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone for those many years."

My heart drops as a sense of ease comes over me. He truly did not forget after all. He leans his forehead on mine and closes his eyes. My eyes, though they could close as well refused with the fear that once I blink he would fade from my sight. Soft hands of mine slip from his as I placed them on his face as I felt my tears running down my face once more. I watched his lips move and speak warm and kind words to me.

"I'm going to take you home now Namine. There you shall never be alone again." I watch his eyes open up just for me. "This is my promise to you."

He takes a step back and holds his pinky finger. The same gesture we made to never forget each other. A soft smile crosses my lips, a gesture I thought I had lost. I copy the same action as out pinkies locked and another promise was made.

"I believe you Sora." My voice was finally filled with happiness and cheer. "I do."

My song, my voice was finally heard at last.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I can't believe its been two years since my last Namora oneshot. I'm such a horrible person! :(

Anyway I got this recent head-canon that Namine makes a great pianist. I still think she does. Anyway I do hope my style I'm trying out here makes some sense. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
